memorialmiddlecomicincfandomcom-20200214-history
Bill Clinton
Bill Clinton Bill Clinton is the 42nd President of the USA and a Democratic one too. He occasionally pops up in comics to do idiotic things. He is constantly getting in trouble with his wife, Hillary. History Bill Clinton got very bored one day, so he had his wife, Hillary Clinton, build him a rocket. They both then flew to the Mushroom World. There, Hillary helped Bill sneak into Princess Peach's Castle. However, Bill was caught flirting with the princess so both Clintons were sent to jail. Appearences Manly Comic Bill Clinton started his comic debut here.He first met the Teddy Rosevelt Tribe when Fred was sent to jail for starting a gigantic forest fire. Oddly enough, Fred was placed into the same cell as Bill and Hillary Clinton. Here, Fred learned to hate Bill Clinton for the following reasons: 1. Clinton acted like an idiot (even more than Fred!!!) 2. Fred is a republican. When Interplanet Janet burned down the jail, Bill Clinton took Hillary and Fred on his escape rocket. Clinton was going to travel with the TRT, but Hillary ate him. Clinton later appeared when Yoshi sued the TRT for destroying his house. Bill Clinton was the judge, but as his alter ego, Judge Clinton. Next, he appeared when Kirby came out of nowhere and killed a large serpant-beast thing. When this happened, Bill Clinton revealed that the serpant was his wife. Furious, Hillary Clinton ate him again. Later in that episode, Fred gurgled acid that ruined his teeth. Larry took him to the dentist, only to meet another one of Bill Clinton's alter egos, Dentist Clinton. He took out a giant drill for Fred's teeth, but Fred frantically dashed out. Larry then took Bill Nye to the doctor, since he was exposed to acid. The doctor was (you guessed it!) Dr. Clinton. Bill gave Bill Nye the wrong pill, which poisoned him and put him into a coma. Clinton then left for Hawaii. Terrified, Larry shrunk down and traveled inside Bill Nye. There, he saw Jill Clinton. However, it was Just Bill Clinton playing a stupid joke on him. Larry sued him for poisoning Bill Nye. Unfortunately for them, the judge was Bill Clinton, so he just declared himself innocent. Bill Clinton then wanted to teach Fred. Fred however got the question "what is 2+2?" wrong so Bill Clinton put a dunce hat on him and laughed. Soon after the FBI came in and arrested him for stealing the government's cloning device. Bill Clinton didn't appear until the TRT put on "Producer Idol." He auditioned by singing "Banana Phone" but was rejected. For quite a while, he was building his personal fortress, Clinton Castle. Suddenly, he discovered he was missing a gargoil, so he went to ask Fred about it. Although Fred had it, he denied it. Bill Clinton saw the gargoil that Fred had, but thought that it was not his and instead thought Fred coincidentally had one too. His latest appearence was when the TRT was on Lost Island. He came up in a giant drilling vehicle wanting to travel with the TRT. Bill Nye let him, shortly after that Clinton left. Spice is Nice Bill Clinton and his wife were renegade villains at the time, so Bill decided to take his luck in the Baiyou Brother's Rajun Cajun Cage Matches, so the Clintons joined in. Surprisingly, Bill made third in the ring. After being announced to the Protagonists, Cilantro quickly helped everyone team up against him. After being defeated, Bill joined the Protagonists, but was caught by his evil wife, Hillary. Hillary was ranked 2nd in the cage, and was a threat, but was defeated as well. Bill Clinton used his signiture move, NAFTA (North American Free Trade Agreement) and defeated the Baiyou Brothers. After this, Hillary left him to be completely evil. Clinton makes very few appearances in the next chapter, only after Schoppenhauer appears, he becomes jealous. When Coldheart "dies," Bill Clinton is crying with Pierre. Soon after, during the raid on Castle von Mor T, Clinton left for personal reasons, stating he would return. Clinton does return later when his wife has been possessed by the demon ????. He defeats Hillary with NAFTA, and leaves after being thanked. Spice in Space Part 1 Bill Clinton parodies Princess Leia, but instead belongs to the planet of Clintopolis. After being rescued, (in a dress...) He takes a personal Holiday and goes to the Ship Spa. ( Where he hooks up with two random women.) Upon seeing the Women in Cotton Jim's Palace, he decides that's where he wants to go next. The Adventures of Kipling During the events of the Final Battle of Spice in Space Part 1, Clinton goes into a shuttle to get to Cotton Jim's Planet. Instead, he is caught by a shot from the Planetarium and plummets onto the planet Marcutios. Due to the random time lapse and events that transpire, Clinton loses his memory and becomes Mr. Mysterio, the mysterious masked man who assists the A-Team. Professor Coldheart is the only one who still recognizes Clinton and helps restore his memory. In return, Clinton helps out the team until his tragic demise at the end of the series. Alter-egos Featured in Episodes Judge Clinton Dentist Clinton Dr. Clinton Vacation Clinton Jill Clinton Mr. Clinton (teacher) Princess Clinton Canadian Bill Clinton Hot Air Ballon Clinton From the "Bill Clinton Forms" Page Astronaut Clinton Eskimo Clinton Bill Clinton the Chicken Clown Clinton Cook Clinton Goth Clinton Spartan Clinton Viking Clinton Bill Clinton the Under-Achiever Sultan Clinton Nerdy Bill Clinton Mrs. Clinton General Clinton Sister Clinton Bill Clinton Claus Super Mario Clinton Baby Bill Clinton Angel Clinton Devil Clinton Bill Clinton the Lumberjack Count Clintonula Wizard Clinton Bill Clinton the Football Player Officer Clinton King Clinton Mentioned Bill Clinton the Mathematician Bill Clinton the Electrician Bill Clinton the Security Guard Plumber Bill Clinton Bill Clinton the Merchant Trivia *Bill Clinton actually did cheat on his wife!! He was impeached, but still kept his position. *During the special attack NAFTA, Fred appears as the Mexican, and Ozzy appears as the Canadian.